


Поздний зимний рассвет

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, New Years, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте — молод, у него вся жизнь впереди. А у Вергилия уже все сожжено и извращено, переломано, и никто в этом не виноват — кроме него самого. Вергилий изломан, и чтобы не переломать Данте еще сильнее, чем он уже это сделал, он остается в стороне.Вергилий дышит, но понятия не имеет, как жить. И что это вообще такое — жизнь. Потому он оставляет для себя единственную подходящую, как ему кажется, роль: он наблюдает.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Поздний зимний рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [晚冬黎明](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250147) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Написано на Secret Santa 2019/2020 - Devil May Cry + reboot (https://vk.com/santamaycry1920) для https://vk.com/unicornconnor

Данте молод. Тогда Вергилий этого не замечал, но, в его оправдание: он тоже был молод, импульсивен и зол. Злоба бурлила внутри постоянно, и он поддался ей и сгорел. И столько лет потребовалось, чтобы восстать из пепла.

Но годы прошли только для него.

Для Данте, конечно, тоже — только для другого. Не этого.

И когда они попали в ад снова и получили возможность выбраться, Вергилий остался.

Чтобы потом найти другой выход. В другом времени, но в том же месте.

Это произошло случайно, конечно. В аду время идет нелинейно, и нужно постараться, чтобы попасть туда, куда нужно, и когда нужно. Вергилий отправил Данте — того, своего — домой, а сам попытался найти для себя новый дом.

Нашел.

Вроде как.

Этот Данте еще молод, но уже тоже потерял брата. И, может, что-то в этой реальности и отличается, но кое-что неизменно: Данте также невыносим, но теперь Вергилий на всякую его провокацию смотрит с затаенной усталостью и не ведется.

Данте это злит, а Вергилий не обращает внимания.

Они живут рядом, спальни отделяются тонкой стенкой, так, что слышно, как Данте храпит. И вроде Данте только-только потерял и снова обрел, и вроде так тянется — Вергилий быстро понимает, к чему все его подначки и провокации, он просто не умеет по-другому сказать «обрати на меня внимание!» — но для самого Вергилия между ними — пропасть. Не перешагнешь, не перелетишь, энергии триггера не хватит.

Он следит за жизнью Данте: за тем, как тот грубо говорит по телефону с клиентами, как он все так же бестактен, когда они приходят, как он спорит с курьерской службой, когда те слишком задерживают его заказ очередной пиццы, как он…

Данте — молод, у него вся жизнь впереди. А у Вергилия уже все сожжено и извращено, переломано, и никто в этом не виноват — кроме него самого. Вергилий изломан, и чтобы не переломать Данте еще сильнее, чем он уже это сделал, он остается в стороне.

Вергилий дышит, но понятия не имеет, как жить. И что это вообще такое — жизнь. Потому он оставляет для себя единственную подходящую, как ему кажется, роль: он наблюдает.

Он наблюдает: следит взглядом черты лица Данте, юные, почти тонкие, и потом смотрит на себя в зеркало, вглядываясь в лицо. Годы оставили на нем свой отпечаток, заметный и тяжелый, развели их с Данте лица, сделав их разными, и это неожиданно нервирует его. Вергилий сам не знает, почему.

(Знает, на самом деле, просто врет себе, не привыкши быть с самим собой честным: Вергилий привык воспринимать брата, как самого себя, привык думать, что если поменять их местами, то ничего бы не изменилось в их историях, но теперь все иначе, и теперь эти мысли бьются о понимание того, какие же они на самом деле разные). 

Как-то Данте заставил его сходить на дело с ним, и Вергилий расправился с демонами, вытащив катану из ножен на доли секунд, так быстро, что нельзя было уследить, и Данте обиделся. Поэтому с тех пор Данте бегает по заказам, а Вергилий остается в агентстве, позволяя ему делать свою работу. Здесь намусорено точно так же, как и у того Данте, которого он оставил в другом времени и пространстве, точно так же пыльно, даже пахнет так же.

Знакомство с Мэри, когда та заглядывает через какое-то время, проходит очень не гладко. Вергилий не настроен драться, зато она реагирует моментально, как видит его, и, что удивительно, останавливает ее, уже занесшую огнестрел, Данте, потому что «не смейте попортить мне ремонт!».

Вергилий так смутно ее помнит.

Когда выпадает снег, Вергилий понимает, что провел здесь уже почти полгода: он пришел тогда, когда снег таял.

В один из вечеров Вергилий слышит какую-то возню внизу, грохот, встает с кровати и спускается, чтобы увидеть Данте, который тащит на центр комнаты… дерево в горшке. Небольшую ель, на которую налип снег. Он уже начал подтаивать, оставляя после себя лужи воды на полу, но Данте это нисколько не смущает. Он и сам весь в снегу, даже волосы белее обычного, и выглядит он при этом жутко довольным.

— Зачем все это? — спрашивает Вергилий, и Данте поднимает на него взгляд, в котором выражается только «ты что, придурок?».

— Новый год скоро.

Вергилий не сразу понимает, причем здесь новый год, ель и игрушки, за которыми Данте уходит наверх и скоро возвращается с коробкой.

— Можно сколько угодно пробыть в аду, но нельзя забыть, что такое новый год и с чем его едят, — бурчит Данте, ставя коробку на пол, подальше от лужи.

— Я помню, — Вергилий почти не врет, ему просто требуется время.

Он помнит новый год дома: помнит большую елку, помнит подарки, свечи, нелепые парные свитера, запах выпечки, маму, у которой мишура вместо колье, папу, сила которого позволяла лепить просто гигантских снеговиков, снежную горку во дворе дома.

Это было так давно.

Но, Вергилий заставляет себя помнить: не для Данте. Это для Вергилия протянулось больше тридцати лет, долгих, мучительных, невыносимых. Для Данте — чуть больше десяти, и его воспоминания свежее и теплее, не покрыты еще пеплом. И эта радость, родом из детства, ему нужна.

— Иди сюда, помогать будешь, — заявляет Данте так, что ему не возразишь, и Вергилий отставляет катану, которую просто не способен выпустить из рук надолго, к стене.

На отрывном календаре (прошедшие дни валяются под ним на полу, кажется, за весь год, Данте не собирается их прибирать) значится двадцать четвертое декабря.

Пока они наряжают елку, Данте роняет, что на новый год заглянет Мэри, и Вергилий решает, что ему стоит уйти на это время, но сейчас он об этом не говорит.

Данте украшает свой офис электрическими гирляндами, развешивает их под потолком, обматывает ими стол, и их так много, что вполне можно пользоваться ими вместо люстры. Вергилий наблюдает за ним, устроившись на диване, смотрит на переливающуюся в темноте елку и устало вспоминает дом.

У Данте в офисе обшарпанные стены без обоев, на полу старое покрытие, минимум мебели, и все помещение больше похоже на какой-то большой гараж, но почему-то все это кажется уютным, и Вергилий опирается на Ямато, сложив на рукоять подбородок, и просто наблюдает за братом лениво, и чувство дома растет и ширится в груди. Оно забыто, стерто, перемолото, но все же, оказывается, еще живо, теплится внутри.

Возможно, что-то у Вергилия внутри все еще живо.

Закончив, Данте падает на диван рядом с ним, вытягивая ноги. Он выглядит довольным, расслабленным. Похоже, близящийся праздник действует на него успокаивающе, по крайней мере, Данте уже несколько дней не пытался провоцировать Вергилия на драку или ссору, и гирлянды бросают разноцветные отсветы на его кожу и волосы. Вергилий следит лишь краем глаза, из-за собственных привычек продолжая делать вид, что его это никак не трогает.

Ему сложно демонстрировать эмоции. К тому же, он не видит в этом смысла.

К тому же, он даже не уверен, что чувствует.

Он смутно вспоминает, как они с Данте дарили друг другу подарки, простые, детские, самодельные, и это было очень по-семейному и осталось где-то в прошлой жизни.

Предпраздничные дни Данте усиленно тратит деньги, заработанные за последние месяцы на заказах, он закупается алкоголем и красочно расписывает, что бы хотел заказать поесть, а потом, ругаясь, ищет доставки, которые бы работали тогда, когда всем положено сидеть дома и есть мандарины, обнимаясь с елкой.

Данте кажется по-хорошему взволнованным. Вергилий и забыл, как это — ожидать праздник. И, сказать честно, на себе он этого так и не вспоминает. Только наблюдает за братом, его совершенно детской возней под елкой, и его не отпускает ощущение горечи и потери, жгучей и болезненной.

Тот, его Данте, которого он встретил спустя двадцать лет в качестве человека по имени Ви, тоже ставил елку и ждал заветного часа, насчет которого люди договорились, что новый год сменяет старый?

Вергилию хочется верить, что он не был для брата столь важен, чтобы скорбеть до той степени, чтобы отказаться от мирских радостей.

И все же, когда на отрывном календаре остается последний лист, Вергилий решает, что ему не стоит мешать.

Когда Вергилий выходит из агентства, прихватив Ямато, Данте сидит на ступеньках и жует кусок пиццы, разогретый настолько, что от него идет пар. Вергилий бросает взгляд на обнаженную спину — брат приодеться не удосужился — и сходит с крыльца.

— Ты куда намылился? — спрашивает Данте с набитым ртом, в голосе его слышится явное напряжение. Вергилий поворачивается к нему. Данте сидит на морозе с голой грудью, но не похоже, чтобы ему очень холодно, хотя легкая дрожь то и дело сковывает его руки. Вергилий следит взглядом за волной мурашек и поднимает взгляд на лицо Данте.

— Ты бы оделся.

— Боишься, что заболею? Как мило.

Вергилий не отвечает.

— Так куда ты?

— Не буду мешать вам, — говорит Вергилий спокойно, зная, что Мэри не будет рада его видеть. Данте давится пиццей.

— С ума сошел, собрался всю новогоднюю ночь прошататься черт знает где?

Вергилий приподнимает брови.

— Марш в дом, — Данте встает, отряхивается от крошек и ежится. Вергилий обращает внимание на то, что губы у него все-таки немного побледнели и кончики пальцев от холода слегка подрагивают.

— Это ты марш в дом, — парирует Вергилий.

— Не пойду, пока ты не пойдешь.

Вергилий прикрывает глаза и считает до трех. Данте такой ребенок, просто бесконечно раздражающий подросток.

Когда Мэри приходит, то Вергилий сначала порывается спрятаться в комнате. Но Данте не позволяет ему, и в воздухе витает ощутимое напряжение, пока Данте не достает алкоголь. И пиццу, конечно, куда же он без нее.

Вергилию неуютно в компании этих… детей. Мэри, впрочем, надолго не задерживается, и где-то посреди ночи оставляет их вдвоем.

Скучающе Вергилий окидывает взглядом гирлянды, еду, алкоголь, слышит, как Данте, ругаясь, копается на кухне, и потом замечает, что на улице идет снег. Он смотрит на это через окно, на очень крупные хлопья, падающие легко, плавно, и тогда встает. Оставив Ямато у стены, Вергилий неспешно выходит на улицу, отходит на несколько шагов от крыльца и замирает, высоко запрокинув голову.

Ветра нет, и снег падает медленно-медленно. Небо не черное, светлое, несмотря на ночь, и городские огни размываются в снежном мареве, становясь мягкими шарами света.

— Ну и куда ты опять? — слышится голос Данте, он звучит, как капризный ребенок, и Вергилий не обращает внимания, запрокинув голову к небу, а на лицо ему падают крупные снежинки, сразу же тая на коже.

В аду не было снега.

Только иссушающий жар, сухой воздух, дравший легкие.

— Никуда, — отвечает Вергилий, моргает и переводит на него взгляд. На Данте нелепый красный свитер с зеленой елкой, и цвета настолько яркие, что в глазах рябит. У него в руках дымящаяся кружка с чем-то сладким и горячим, он стоит, привалившись к косяку, и из распахнутой двери льется мигающий синим, зеленым и красным свет.

Данте выглядит по-человечески. Вергилий знает, за этой мягкостью, за длинными рукавами мягкого свитера, за сонливым пьяным выражением на лице скрывается сила и скорость, знает, что Данте без труда среагирует, если напасть на него, но…

Ему нравится иллюзия человечности. Навевает воспоминания.

Снег падает немного косо, и снежинки сразу же путаются у Данте в волосах и оседают на белых ресницах.

Вергилий подходит ближе и без тревоги поворачивается к брату спиной, чтобы присесть на крыльцо. Возвращаться внутрь не хочется.

Зима пахнет как-то по-особенному, Вергилий замечает это только сейчас.

Данте присаживается на крыльцо вместе с ним. Он кажется лихорадочно горячим, даже без прикосновений, и Вергилий чувствует эту энергию, позволяя себе расслабиться. Это Данте. Его брат, столько раз потерянный и столько раз обретенный, что бегать и дальше будет просто неприлично.

Да и не хочется.

Вергилий слишком устал. Вергилию хочется жить.

Данте двигается ближе, отставив кружку в снег, обнимает его руку и кладет голову на плечо, и у Вергилия все внутри отзывается — сначала напряжением, требующим рвануться и нанести удар, а потом оно отпускает, и его лижет теплом изнутри.

Он поворачивает голову и закрывает глаза, касаясь носом белых прядей.

Снегопад кончается, и тихо занимается поздний зимний рассвет.


End file.
